I Like It Rough
by effyLove
Summary: —Voy acabar contigo Edward Cullen, literalmente.-gruñí. El soltó una carcajada.—Tu no eres suficiente mujer para mi pequeña.-se alejo de ahí sonriendo...bien veremos quien no es suficiente para quien animal...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual, lenguaje adulto**

**Si no te gustan estos temas ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS!**

**Sobre aviso no hay engaño**

**Summary:—Te voy a joder Edward Cullen, literalmente.-gruñí. El soltó una carcajada.—Tu no eres suficiente mujer para mi pequeña.-se alejo de ahí sonriendo...bien veremos quien no es suficiente para quien animal... BELLABITCHXDICKWARD LEMMONS EXTREM!**

* * *

Me excitaba pensar en el y en ¿Qué se sentiría?

Dos fuertes golpes mas resonaron en la pared, seguidos por un grito y cuatro gemidos.

—D-e-s-a-g-r-a-d-a-b-l-e.-deletreó Rosalie enojada…¿y como no estarlo?

Tres golpes en la parede de enfrente, seguidos por dos golpes en la pared donde se encontraba mi cama, gemidos, palabras sucias y mas gritos.

—Hmm.-gemí frustrada y me deje caer en la cama, a Rosalie le salían chispas por los ojos.

—¿Es desagradable para ti escuchar a Emmett follando? ¡Es tu hermano Bella!.-chillo histericamente.

—No tanto como lo es para ti…sin embargo lo que me desagrada es el especimen que folla justo en la otra habitación, y no precisamente por eso, si no porque no me esta follando a mi.

Rosalie bufo y se tiro a mi lado. —Tu hermano jamas me verá como algo mas que tu mejor amiga ¿no?.-susurró.

—No lo sé Rose, Emmett es idiota, trata de superarlo.

Nos quedamos sumidas en un profundo silencio, al parecer el alboroto se había acabado.

—¿Edward Cullen? ¿Por qué el Bells?.-pregunto curiosa.

Lo medité un segundo. —Porque no puedo tenerlo, porque el puto me ignora…ya sabes la cosa esa de menor de edad, hermana de mi mejor amigo, Blah blah blah.-dije molesta.

Rosalie se rió. —Sip. La historia de tu vida.

—Asi es.-contesté levantandome. —Bien Rose, estoy caliente. Vamos a tu casa, quiero fajarme a Jasper.

Rosalie me miro con cara asco. —Es asqueroso e injusto que tu si puedas fajarte a mi hermano y yo no pueda hacerlo con el tuyo.

Sonreí. —Eso es por no saber usar bien tus cartas Rose.

—Tu si que sabes usarlas con Cullen ¿no?

Mi sonrisa se borro al instante. —Eso es porque el es un cabrón arrogante que me ve como a una niña ¡Ja! Como si no fuera una fantasía follarse a una inocente y pequeña adolecente.

—Esas son mamadas, nos llevan tres putos años y eso no es tanto.

Yo estaba deacuerdo con eso.

Me quite mi comoda camiseta de pijama y me pusé una blusa escotada y blanca. A Jasper le encantaba jugar con mis tetas, a mi me gustaba mas.

Me pusé unos jeans ajustados y me aseguré de llevar mi tanga de encaje blanco, cuando la vea sé que me dara un oral y mierda, el si que es bueno en eso.

Rosalie me seguía mirando con asco. —Mira pendeja Jasper esta buenisimo si no fuera tu hermano ya te lo hubieras fajado, ademas su lengua es digna de hacerle un altar.

—¡Asco!.-grito y se tapo los oídos.

Una vez que estuve lista, salimos de mi habitación.

Mis padres no estaban como de costumbre, asi que Emmett mi hermano y Edward su mejor amigo habían decidido traer dos zorras y divertirse con ellas.

Yo tambien quiero diversión y mi consolador no era suficiente, quería un hombre y Jasper era uno con excelentes habilidades orales y manuales.

Ya tenía como tres meses de estarmelo fajando y lo hacía rico, tenía una especie de _crush_ con el pero era meramente sexual, sé que a el le pasaba lo mismo. El era divertido, un buen amigo y un excelente besador…

Ibamos caminando alegremente por el pasillo, yo iba perdida en mis calientes pensamientos sobre como será el pene de Edward…

—Hazme el favor de no gritar ¡Jasper! ¡Asi, asi! cuando te vengas y no te pongas a gemir como perra en celo, porque es realmente perturbador, recuerda que es mi hermano y mi habitación esta al lado de la suya.-dijo Rosalie haciendome salir de mi mente y soltar una carcajada al recordar las veces que me a golpeado y se a puesto hsiterica gracias nuestros encuentros.

Tan concentrada estaba en mis recuerdos que no me había dado cuenta que Edward dios griego Cullen estaba frente a mi, son su pecho delicioso desnudo, sus brazos y cruzados usando solo unos boxer y una mirada de miedo.

—¿Adonde putas vas Bella?.-gruño.

Yo paré de reir y fruncí el ceño. —Voy a casa de Rosalie ¿por?.-conteste arqueando una ceja.

—No vas a follarte a ese cabrón ¡me oieste! Eres menor de edad y el tiene…

—20 y ¿Qué? Yo tengo 17 casi 18 y no salgas con tus pendejadas de que esta mal y eso, no follamos solo fajamos, nos estamos reservando eso para cuando cumpla 18 y no haya problemas, mientras nuestras bocas y manos hacen muy bien el trabajo.

Edward me miró incredulo y comenzo a ponerse un poco rojo. —Estas hablando como una vil…

—Zorra, si lo sé y es mi problema…a mi tambien me gusta gozar, asi que regresa con tu puta y a mi dejame en paz.

Pasé a su lado seguida por Rosalie. —¡Isabella! No te atrevas ¡mierda! ¿desde cuando haces eso con el? Voy a decirle a Emmet.-grito encabronado agarrando su cabello sexosos una y otra vez.

Rode los ojos. —Muerdeme Cullen.-grite enseñandole mi dedo de en medio.

—¡Maldición!.-fue lo ultimo que escuché de el al bajar las escaleras.

.

.

—Bella…Edward se veía putamente celoso.-dijo Rosalie una vez que ya estabamos en el auto.

—No, esas son mierdas, ya te dije me ve como la hermanita molestosa de Emmett y no se que mas. Aparté odia a tu hermano, asi que le jode la vida saber que va a pasar un buen rato, ya sabes como son Emmett y Edward con eso de la lealtad.

Rosalie comenzo a negar con la cabeza. —No Bella esos eran celos, y eran por ti, se veía desesperado, tratando de no dejarte ir ¡hubieras visto su cara de angustia! En cuanto escuchó mis palabras sus manos se volvieron puños y creeme temo por la vida de mi hermano.

—¿Tu lo habías visto ya?.-pregunte sorprendida.

—Claro,por eso lo dije, quería ver su reaccion y la verdad no me fallo. Bella el esta celoso…

Y yo estoy saltando por una pradera en mi mente llena de honguitos y arboles rosas…literal no estoy bromeando.

¡Edward celos y sexy!...derrepente hace calor.

Oh si, le tocara buena noche a Jasper.

Llegamos a casa de Rose, practicamente me baje corriendo del auto, mi celular había sonado facíl diez veces, todas de Edward…wow esto era simplemente genial.

—¡Jasper!.-grité entrando a la casa.

—¡En la cocina!.-respondió.

Llegue a la cocina y ahí estaba, comiendo helado con crema batida y chocolate, leyendo uno de sus muchos libros sobre guerras.

—Mi general, he venido a complacerlo.-dije con voz sexy mirandolo entremis pestañas.

Inmediatamente dejo el helado y camino hacía mi, me miro apreciativamente y su vista se quedo fija en mis pechos, como siempre.

—Bien… ¿cree poder seguir mis ordenes al pie de la letra esta noche, señorita Swan?.-dijo con su sexy acentó sureño.

Jasper y Rosalie habían vivido unos años en texas y el aun tiene algo de ese acento, no suena tonto, con su voz suena muy sexy y lindo.

—Oh, si.-contesté sonriendo maliciosamente.

Jasper acorto la poca distancia que nos separaba y me dio un sensual beso humedo que me puse mas humeda de lo que ya estaba, rapidamente sus manos ya estaban sobre mis pechos.

—¡Mierda! No pueden esperar hasta llegar a la habitación ¡Asco!.-grito Rosalie antes de medio tapar sus ojos y correr hacía el refrigerador.

Me di la vuelta y Jasper me abrazo por atrás, sus manos me acariciaban por todos lados sin importar que Rosalie estuviera ahí.

—¡Jasper!.-grito haciendonos reir.

Me solté y camino hacía la mesa, tomo la crema batida y el chocolate liquido…

_¡Oh! Santisima mierda…._

—Vamos Swan, ya sabes donde queda mi habitación.-sonreí y me despedi de Rosalie con una mano, ella me pinto un dedo y se volteó.

Esto será…delicioso.

.

.

**Epov**

Jasper Hale es hombre muerto. Me sigue jodiendo la vida...lo odio.

—¿Edward? Vienes…-gimió Kate desde la habitación.

Entre y estaba ahí sentada en la cama mirandome "inocentemente."

—Asi que Bella le hace favores a Jasper…que suerte tiene.-maldita vieja. Repito Jasper Hale es hombre muerto.

—Y tu que zorra eres.-gruñí.

Ella se rió. —Calma cariño, si es lo que te gusta ¿no?

Si, eso es lo que me gusta, sexo rudo y pervertido

Sonreí y me acerque a ella. —Si Kate, por eso estas conmigo esta noche, para ser mi zorra asi que has tu trabajo.-dije señalando mi pene.

Ella se rió y se puso manos a la obra…cerré los ojos al sentirla bajar mis boxer y comenzar a usar su lengua en mi falo…una vez que empezó me concentré en la dueña de mis fantasíasmas sucias, en la pendeja que mas odiaba en este momento, en como se veía en aquella blusita, en sus cremosos pechos y su hermosa carita… maldita Isabella Swan.

Y maldito Emmett por ser mi mejor amigo y un cabron celoso que no me dejaba ponerle un dedo encima.

Maldita niña…tenía que hacer algo, follarla una noche y desecharla de mi mente…

No, debía ser fuerte. Debía respetar los limites, Emmett es mi mejor amigo y no puedo hacerle esto…

—Edward follame ya.-gimio la zorra mientras acariciaba mi pene.

—Acuestate y juega con tus pechos…yo me encargó del resto.

Ella hizo inmediatamente lo que le pedí .

Suerte para ella que me sentía frustrado y que Bella apareció enseñandome sus tetas…iba a darle duro y hacerla gritar…mientras imagino a cierta castaña.

Que en este momento debe estar follando con Hale…

¡Mierda!

Gruñí y me abalance contra Kate tratando de sacar el coraje que la perra me estaba provocando en estos momentos.

Pero algo era seguro. Jasper y Bella me las van a pagar…

¿Por qué voy hacerlos pagar?...facíl.

Porque puedo y se me da la puta gana…

No sabes lo que te espera Swan…

**Nueva historia, aha simplemente les diré que les va a encantar, porque es media rara…como todo lo que escribo, divertida y muy Hot! Bella BitchxDickward y todos los demas eestan locos ajjajaa.**

**Disculpenme por lo de Sweet About Me…pero cambié el dialogo entre Edward y Tony y ya casi me sale es que es una pieza clave y quiero que sea un cap perfecto, lean el ultimo outtake de sweet about me!**

**Diganme le sigo?**

**Les juro que esta genial es un Bella Bitch!**

**La tenía pensada solo para el blog pero nop esta si ira aquí en FF , en el blog solo será dominame, la invitación y hurt…**

**Aha dando previews del blog!**

**Las amo, dejenme su opinion. Saben que es lo que la da sentido a esto.**

**Las ama EffyLove**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual, lenguaje adulto**

**Si no te gustan estos temas ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS!**

**Sobre aviso no hay engaño**

**Summary:—Te voy a joder Edward Cullen, literalmente.-gruñí. El soltó una carcajada.—Tu no eres suficiente mujer para mi pequeña.-se alejo de ahí sonriendo...bien veremos quien no es suficiente para quien animal... BELLABITCHXDICKWARD LEMMONS EXTREM!**

**Epov**

Podía ser la perra más jodidamente sensual…

— ¿Qué putas Cullen?-rodé los ojos ante el estúpido tono enfadado de Emmett, guardé la tanga negra de encaje de Bella en el bolsillo del pantalón importándome una mierda que su hermano mayor me estuviera viendo.

— ¡Deja esa mierda ahí !

Me volteé y lo miré aburrido. —Deja. Esa. Pendeja. Actitud.

—Eres un enfermo cabrón ¡es mi hermana pequeña! Y ¡joder! No te la vas a follar, te rompo la madre si lo haces.

Suspiré pesadamente, me cagaba el drama pero esa puta lo valía, la quería chupando mi pene y retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo, en ese orden y lo iba a obtener, con o sin su permiso.

—Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa…eres mi bro, te amo y toda esa mierda, pero debes entender que tu jodida hermana provocadora me está chingando la mente, que su vagina es una necesidad enfermiza que mi pene pide a gritos…

—Maldición Cullen ¡no hables de la vagina de mi hermana!-grito como marica.

—Y tu deja el drama, estoy poniendo las cosas claras…voy a follarme a la pequeña Bella quieras o no, agradece que te aviso y eso lo hago por la lealtad que te tengo, nadie me va a detener.

Emmett bufó y se veía como un puto toro encabronado que en cualquier momento me iba a saltar encima, no me importaba era algo que putamente necesitaba.

— ¡No me jodas Edward! Te coges a quien se te da la gana, tienes miles de perras calientes que te ruegan por follar ¡incluso te has jodido a tu deliciosa vecina treintona! ¿y quieres a mi hermanita? Mi dulce y linda hermana…

—De dulce Bellita no tiene nada, ella es una perra caliente y sensual, tú no lo ves porque es tu hermana y ¡mierda! Emmett entiéndeme, ella me provoca, esto me esto me está matando y sabes que la he evitado solo por ti, ya no puedo.-estaba siendo una nenita llorona, pero simplemente esto estaba jodido, me volví a coger a Kate, una de las tipas más calientes de mi repertorio y no me vine ¡no me vine! Y eso es porque me la pasé pensando en Bella y la lengua de Jasper enterrada en ella, para ser específicos en ese coño que muero por follar.

Emmett supiró. —Te he visto coger Edward, no puedo imaginarte jodiendo así a mi hermana, nunca podré verte igual…además Bella no es cosa de una noche.

—¡Ja! ¿Qué no es cosa de una noche?- debía decirlo, esto iba a chingar a Bella…y a Jasper lo cual me parecía maravilloso. — ¿Entonces dime que hace tu dulce hermanita en casa de Jasper Hale dejándose meter mano?

Y… ¡taran!

La reacción que estaba esperando se dio, Emmett se emputo solo de escuchar el nombre del traidor…

—Primero tu novia y luego tu hermana…

— ¡Lo mato!

Repito Jasper Hale es hombre muerto.

— ¿Por qué jodidos no me habías dicho nada? ¡No mames!

Me reí porque esto era muuuy divertido.

— ¿Prefieres que Jasper se chingue a tu hermanita en vez que yo? No. Sé que no, así que déjalo en mis manos bro.

Emmett presumiendo de su fuerza bruta que no me intimidaba más porque a diferencia de el yo tengo muchísima materia gris, quebró una de las lamparitas gays de Bella con una mano.

—Y una mierda, es hombre muerto y tú también si le tocas un pelo.

Ok, ya está. Me encabroné y eso no es bueno. —Estoy siendo buen amigo, te estoy diciendo mis más profundos deseos y tú no me apoyas. No quiero pelear contigo pero esto me sobrepasa.

— ¡Mierda!-grito rompiendo otra de las lámparas.

—Bella se va a enojar…

— ¡Y qué! ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? Como puede meterse con ese imbécil, ¡es una traidora perra desgraciada!

Oh, si esto se estaba poniendo bueno.

Ya sabía cómo lograr mi cometido.

—A ella no le importa Emmett, le vale una madre tus sentimientos y ahora lo está haciendo gozar, aun sabiendo lo que paso…deben pagar, ambos y yo puedo ayudarte.

Emmett me miro con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué mierdas quieres decir con eso?

Sonreí. —Tu hermana es un delicioso caramelo, esta buenísima y bueno Jasper siente gran afecto por esa delicia. –después de correr a Kate, había movido mis contactos, sabía que Bella y Jasper eran "buenos amigos" y como jodidos no con ese culo que tiene la zorrita…La cosa era que Jasper ha dejado a sus regulares amantes poco atendidas, la culpable Swan obviamente.

Que mejor manera de joderlo que quitándole ese delicioso caramelito…el cual haría sufrir, sé que la pequeña Bella me desea, así que la calentare hasta que me ruegue, literalmente de rodillas, la haría pagar cada una de las pajas que me he hecho pensando en ella, y cada una de mis folladas frustradas…

—Así que yo puedo quitarle ese rico postre, créeme que eso lo va a joder que cualquier otra cosa…y bueno a tu linda hermana la haré sufrir, nada hadcore, solo la calentare hasta lo imposible ¿te parece? Tú me conoces, sabes lo que puedo hacer.

Emmett se quedó pensativo por unos momentos. Antes de asentir.

—Hazlo, pero no te vas a coger a Bella, te dejaré que la seduzcas pero solo para separarlos, no quiero que esa mierda llegue a mayores…. Conozco a Bella, y si me pongo loco con ella se va a aferrar más a él, y si de verdad la gusta el cabrón…la única manera de separarla de él es con alguien que le guste más…

Sonreí. Eso era cierto yo la volvía loca y tampoco quería que esos dos se unieran más…

Respecto a lo de no follarme a Bella…bien, lo intenté, intente ser sincero, pero en fin el tomo la decisión…al parecer, después de todo si habrá un secreto entre ambos.

Voy a follarme ese dulcecito aunque sea lo último que haga.

— ¿Tenemos un trato?-dije ofreciéndole mi mano…

_Vamos tómala, firma el trato con el diablo._

Dudo pero finalmente la tomó. —Tenemos un trato.

_Sí que lo tenemos…_

_._

_._

_._

**Bpov**

La sonrisa post-sexo oral que tenía en mis labios no me la quitaba nadie ¡jodido 69! Es lo máximo, era la primera vez que lo hacía…

Amaba este rollo con Jasper, el era todo un hombre, tenía mucha experiencia y eso era rico, no era como los pendejos del instituto, el si sabía hacer su trabajo…

No me consideraba una zorra, si no algo curiosa y me gustaba experimentar…así que experimente con Jacob, Mike, Tyler, Dimitri…

En fin, ninguna experiencia me robo el aliento…no hasta Jasper.

—Eres una perra Swan.-sonreí.

—Bájalo un poco Hale, estoy de buen humor no me jodas.

Rosalie me enseñó su dedo de en medio antes de meterse un puñado de palomitas en el hocico.

Estaba cepillando mi cabello frente al espejo del tocador de Rosalie, mi cabello era un desastre, gritaba sexo…mis labios estaban hinchados y rojos y mi ropa arrugada, eso y los restos de chocolate en mi cuello y el inicio de mis pechos.

Trataba de ponerme algo presentable, no podía llegar a casa así, Charlie podría encabronarse mucho si me ve en este estado.

— ¿Quieres?-dijo Rosalie con la boca llena ofreciéndome un pedazo de pizza.

—Nop…estoy llena.-oh, si eso la iba a molestar.

— ¿Qué?

—Sip, llena del chocolate que comí sobre el cuerpo de tu hermano, eso y su sem…

— ¡Joder no! Calla tu puto hocico ahora ¡aha! Te odio.

Me levanté del banquito del tocador riendo y me deje caer en su cama. —Hey, estoy bromeando.

Rosalie me miro feo mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza. —Él fue el que se comió el chocolate de mi cuerpo.

—¡Pendeja!-gritó lanzándome una almohada mientras yo reía estúpidamente.

—Ya deberías superarlo.-dije mordiendo la pizza.

—Me quitaste el apetito.-dijo dejándose caer sobre las almohadas.

Rosalie estaba usando su pijama rosa de ositos, su cabello en una coleta mal hecha y el maquillaje corrido, eso y la pizza…

— ¿Por qué estuviste llorando?-pregunté preocupada.

Rosalie sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza. —Yo…yo de verdad lo quiero.

Suspiré pesadamente. Emmett era un asno estúpido, Rosalie era hermosa, toda una modelo…era perfecta pero mi hermano no veía eso.

Sé que tenía un carácter de la chingada pero eso era solo una fachada, yo conocía a la verdadera Rosalie, era dulce, sensible y solo quería ser amada.

Si, es cursi y todo eso, pero era la verdad.

Su jodido ex novio la hizo así…eso y el rechazo constante de Emmett la jodía.

—Deja eso Rose, el no vale la pena eres demasiado para el…

— ¡Pero no quiero serlo! Tú te fajas a Jasper, te hace gozar y todo eso, Edward se comporta como un pendejo contigo pero jodidamente te desea ¿y yo? Nada. No despierto nada en Emmett…él ni para follar me desea.

Mordí mi labio, no sabía que decir sobre eso, porque eso era raro, Rose era el tipo de chica que a mi hermano volvía loco…y era cierto que el no siquiera la miraba y solo le hablaba para molestarla.

—Pero muchos chicos te desean Rosalie, el no es el último hombre sobre la tierra….

Rosalie suspiró y se limpió una lágrima. —Pero es el que quiero…es quien deseo.

—El deseo y el amor son una combinación peligrosa.-dije arqueando una ceja. —Si lo quieres, si de verdad sientes amor, lo último que debes hacer es acostarte con él, solo te tomaría como una más y eso si terminaría contigo.

—Quiero lo que sea…¡ash! Es que esta buenísimo y me caliento solo de verlo, pero al mismo tiempo me gusta su forma de ser, su carácter, sus estúpidas bromas…tomaría lo que fuera Bella. Porque de algo a nada prefiero ese algo por poco que sea.

Rodé los ojos. —No te arrastres Hale, y menos por Emmett.

—Quisiera ser como tú, ósea tu solo deseas a Edward, no sientes más por el.

Asentí. Yo solo quería a ese cabrón entre mis piernas. Era arrogante y pendejo y es "prohibido" así que me llamaba, había algo en el, sabía que seríamos fabulosos juntos…toda una jodida experiencia orgásmica.

Eso era lo quería, eso y la satisfacción de haberlo conseguido al fin.

Algún maldito día iba lograrlo, eso era un hecho.

—Voy hacerlo rogar Rosalie, me voy a meter en su mente y nunca habrá nadie mejor que yo, voy a superar a toda esa larga lista, lo voy hacer mierda.

Rosalie sonrió malignamente. — ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Pequeña virgen.

Entre cerré los ojos. —Así que la dulce Rose se ha ido y volvió la perra sin sentimientos.-gruñí.

Rosalie se rió, jodida bipolar. —No lo digo por joderte, es verdad. Tienes experiencia en mamadas, en hand jobs pero nadie ha reventado tu cerecita…

Rodé los ojos molesta era verdad y mientras no arreglara ese problemita no iba a poder llevar a cabo mi cometido.

— ¿Te estás reservando para Cullen?-preguntó con burla.

Me reí ante eso. —Tú sabes que yo no creo en esa mierda de "lo especial de la primera vez" y si así fuera no me reservaría para Cullen además, el es alérgico a las vírgenes.-lo escuché una vez hablando con Emmett, dijo que jamás se acostaría con una virgen, que después no te las podías quitar de encima.

—Ósea a ti…

Pendeja.

—Yo soy media virgen, tu hermano me ha cogido con la lengua y mi consolador a estado a un paso de romper esa jodida barrera.

— ¡Joder! Primero no quiero saber dónde estuvo la lengua de mi hermano y segundo, no vayas a desvirgarte con un consolador, eso es patético y deprimente.

Sí, era patético y deprimente y además dolía, no podía hacerlo sola.

—No te preocupes Rose.-dije mientras ella tomaba un trago de soda. —No seré yo quien reviente mi cerecita…será tu hermano.

La cerda escupió todo la soda justo por toda su cama.

—No. Jodas.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, deje a Rose en su estado comatoso y conteste sin mirar la pantalla..

— ¿Sí?

—Estoy afuera de la casa, he venido por ti.

— ¿Edward?-Rosalie Salió de su estado y me miro.

—Obvio Bellita…ahora sal de ahí, voy a llevarte a dar un paseo antes de llevarte a casa.

¡Mierda! Uso su jodido tomo moja bragas cuando dijo eso, lo había escuchado muchas veces, nunca dirigido a mí.

— ¿Un paseo?-dije como quien no quiere la cosa, Rosalie sonreía y yo quería jodidamente saltar.

—Sip. Te llevaré al bosque un ratito…_no tardes.-_y con eso colgó.

Como que deje de respirar porque me sentí mareada.

— ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué dijo?-grito Rose acercándose a mí.

—Que me llevaría al bosque un ratito.-susurre.

Rosalie corrió y se asomó a la ventana. —Ahí está el volvo…sabes lo que él hace en bosque dentro de su volvo ¿cierto?

Sí que lo sabía, fantaseaba con eso casa noche.

— ¡Mierda! Se va a dar cuenta que soy mitad virgen.-gemí.

—No Bella, no tiene que ser así…

— ¿Entonces qué hago?-dije histérica.

Rosalie sonrió perversamente. —Demuéstrale tus habilidades manuales y lo buena que eres con la lengua…dejarlo deseando más, hacerlo _rogar_ por más ¿no era así?

Sonreí. —Sí, así es.

_Exactamente así._

.

.

**

* * *

**

Ya tenía mucho sin actualizar esta historia, pero les juro que me encanta como se va desarrollando en mi mente ¡promete mucho!

**Aparte es un regalito extra por la espera de SNG…**

**En el cap de SNG explicaré porque no pude subirla el viernes…**

**¿Les gusta la historia?**

**¿La continuó?**

**Dejen sus reviews chicas, me inspiraaan!**

**¿Qué creen que pasará en el bosque?**

**Y el plan de Bella y de Edward…ya verán en que problemas se van a meter.**

**Las amo por su apoyo chicas, sin ustedes no tendría sentido nada de esto.**

**EffyLove.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer solo la historia es mia.**

**Aviso: Alto contenido sexual, lenguaje adulto**

**Si no te gustan estos temas ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO LEAS!**

**Sobre aviso no hay engaño**

**Summary:—Te voy a joder Edward Cullen, literalmente.-gruñí. El soltó una carcajada.—Tu no eres suficiente mujer para mi pequeña.-se alejo de ahí sonriendo...bien veremos quien no es suficiente para quien animal... BELLABITCHXDICKWARD LEMMONS EXTREM!**

**Bpov**

— ¡Oh demonios! Préstame tu maldita blusa rosa de corazoncitos, la del cierre delantero…-grité mientras me ponía un poco de perfume y despeinaba mi cabello.

Rosalie sacaba ropa de su armario desesperada buscando la blusa.

—No entiendo porque diablos quiere esa blusa.-murmuro Rosalie mientras yo me ponía un poco de brillo de fresa en los labios.

—Porque es sexy y yo me veo súper sensual con ella…-miré el chocolate que aun estaba en el inicio de mis pechos, tomé un pañuelo y lo pase rápidamente, no tenía mucho tiempo y… no es como si él fuera llegar hasta mis pechos…

¡Ja! A quien quiero engañar, estaba pidiéndole a Rosalie "La blusa" esa con la que tuve mi primer encuentro con Jasper…esa que él término abriendo con sus dientes y que desde ese día comenzó su obsesión por mis pechos…

Rosalie no lo sabe y por mi bien nunca debe saberlo.

— ¡Aquí esta!-grito y yo se la arrebate, me quite la blusa manchada y me la puse, un poco más de perfume y estaba lista, más que lista.

Miré a Rosalie la cual me sonrió. —Te vez extra-cogible Bella.

Sonreí. —Lo sé.

Yo siempre me veía así.

Pero entonces los nervios me llegaron de golpe y sentí como que me iba hacer pipi o algo así.

¿Qué putas iba hacer ahora? ¡Mierda!

Nunca pensé que iba a estar tan nerviosa cuando un jodido momento así llegará. Yo que me la pasaba paseándome casi en calzones en mi casa cuando él estaba ahí tratando de seducirlo…estaba pensando seriamente que esas mierdas no funcionaban con Edward sexy puto Cullen, pero al parecer si tuvieron el efecto deseado.

— ¿Qué harás zorra?

Sonreí maliciosamente. —Usar la lengua frígida. Como dijiste.

—Entonces ¿Se la vas a chupar? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Mordí mi labio mientras pensaba en las posibilidades…eran un chingo y todas me encantaban.

—Dejaré que fluya.

Rosalie negó. — ¡No Bella! Si dejas que fluya perderás tu virtud en el Volvo Motel Cullen y eso es un cliché deprimente… tú y otras 20. Además ya hablamos de eso, se dará cuenta y se burlara de ti porque el tipo es un idiota.

Hice una mueca ante eso, era verdad Edward se burlaría porque siendo sincera soy una calienta pitos con él y para estas alturas el debe pensar que Jasper y yo nos hemos aventado él kamasutra al derecho y al revés…con la famita que se carga Jasper.

Y aparte de eso yo era una jodida princesa así que merecía más que eso…una habitación fina de un hotel o algo así, no pedía rosas y velas ya sabía que eso era todavía más cliché pero al fin de cuentas soy una chica y me gusta algo el romance, sentirse importante por así decirlo.

Sabía que eso no conseguiría de sexy Edward, pero si sabía que Jasper delicioso Hale si podría darme eso…

Ya lo habíamos hablado y el tenía planeado un muy caliente fin de semana como regalo de cumpleaños en un hotel de lujo de Seattle. Además, el podía ser bastante lindo algunas veces…bueno en realidad siempre lo era conmigo.

_Vaya regalote…._

Jasper era genial y me sentía mal de olvidarme de él para irme con el idiota de Edward, pero esto era lo que debía de hacer.

Era algo que había deseado desde hace tanto…y si era cierto que lo quería entre mis piernas, y si tambien sabía que saltaría fuego entre nosotros y sería malditamente maravillos.

Pero lo que nunca diría…lo que nunca Edward Cullen debía saber.

Era el recuerdo de mí, una niña que leía la bella durmiente, blanca nieves…todas aquellas historias donde él beso de tu príncipe azul te despertaba de la muerte o de un sueño profundo.

Pensaba "¿Qué tan poderoso es un beso de tú príncipe azul para volverte a la vida?"

Si. Eso fue Edward Cullen en mis fantasías de niña.

El príncipe que me despertaría de una pesadilla…y me dormía soñando con sus labios sobre los míos.

Después me di cuenta que eso eran mierdas idiotas y que la realidad no era esa.

El no era mi príncipe…el rompió esa ilusión así que me debía esto, me debía volverlo loco, me debía tanto esto.

Necesitaba terminar con la obsesión y ser libre.

Necesitaba terminar con lo que el comenzó esa tarde, eso para lo que yo no estaba ni de cerca preparada…

Pero eso era algo que solo guardaba para mí, y para nadie más.

—Sabes que debería estar molesta contigo por fajarte a mi hermanito y luego correr a los brazos de Cullen.-dijo Rosalie sacándome de mi ensoñación entrecerrando los ojos.

Yo rodé los míos. —Sabes que lo mío con Jazz no es formal.

—Lo sé.-dijo asintiendo. —Pero aun así, debería cuidar los intereses de mi hermano, no quiero que le rompas el corazón.

Rodé los ojos. —Como si eso pudiera pasar, nadie le rompe el corazón a tu hermano, es demasiado inteligente para eso, por eso nos entendemos bien no somos idiota.

Rosalie me lanzó una almohada en el rostro. —Gracias por decirme idiota a mí jodida estúpida.

Ignoré su arranque premenstrual y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Traté de ser lo más silenciosa posible, me sentía estúpida caminando de puntitas por las escaleras. No quería encontrarme con Jasper y decirle "hey me voy con Edward un ratito al bosque, gracias por el magnífico sexo oral."

No. Eso sería sobrepasar los límites, además el odio intenso que ambos se profesan… era algo jodido, aun no he llegado al fondo de eso, ellos eran tan amigos antes…ahí había algo bizarro e iba a saberlo. Oh si era uno más de mis propósitos.

Pero ahorita no tenía cabeza para esas cosas.

Enfocada en lo principal.

_No saltes a su pene._

Debía repetirme eso. Una y otra vez…muchas malditas veces.

Abrí la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, salí de ahí y la cerré lentamente, sabía que Jasper estaba en la cocina preparando su cena, ya que la cerda de Rosalie había ordenado esa pizza para ella sola, tuve suerte de que me diera un trozo.

Lo que hace el mal de amor, si ella sigue así terminará tan vaca que atraerá la atención del asno de mi hermano siendo principal tema de múltiples burlas.

Suspiré feliz al cerrar la puerta tras de mí y justo cuando me sentía triunfante en mi súper plan de huída…

Edward jodido Cullen como el cabrón que es, toco repetidas veces el claxon del jodido Volvo sexy.

Tomé una respiración profunda para no mandarlo a la mierda y corrí hacía el auto. Abrí la puerta y una vez adentro quise golpearlo o algo así pero la cosa era que al aspirar su mismo aire me sentí estúpidamente nerviosa y ansiosa. Con mariposas locas en el estomago y toda esa mierda.

_Jodida es poco._

Odio el maldito efecto Cullen.

Le di una fea mirada por su escándalo—Vámonos de aquí.-dije mirando por la ventana rápidamente porque si lo seguía mirando, follaría su boca con mi lengua frente a la casa de mi general.

_Mal plan._

Miré a la casa solo para ver a Rosalie asomada en la ventana viendo hacía el auto. Chismosa.

Entonces sentí una caricia en el lado izquierdo de mi cintura, la blusa dejaba descubierta una porción de piel, y sentí como me estremecí solo por ese estúpido toque.

_Contrólate perra._

Lo miré y me sonrió. —Nice.-dijo comiéndome con la mirada.

¡Ugh! Porque tiene esa maldita voz…y porque esa simple palabra arrogante me hace sentir ganas de golpearlo y follarlo al mismo tiempo.

_Ya podría imaginarme de dominatrix con él._

_Bastante interesante._

—Hey. —volteé a mirar a Edward que me miraba con su sexy sonrisa torcida, suspiré estúpidamente sin poder evitarlo.

_Idiota…_

Mi cerebro es lindo y las voces en él también.

Estaba comenzando a perder el juicio…repito odio el efecto Culllen.

— ¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer en el bosque? —pregunté "inocentemente"

¡Ja! De inocente tenía el dedo chiquito del pie.

Ya sabía que hacía el en el maldito bosque. Y eso me emputaba mucho…ahora me hacía feliz y todo eso, pero porque la protagonista aquí era yo.

Y no otra perra.

_Genial. Acabo de llamarme perra a mi misma y me he dado cuenta lo poco que me valoro._

Suspiré.

Necesitaba medicamento.

Edward me miró con maliciosa diversión. —Solo relajarnos un ratito…recordar viejos tiempos, ya sabes tú y yo juntos, debemos unir lazos pequeña…hace mucho eras mi amiguita.

Jodido Idiota.

¿Amiguita?

Sentí un agujero enorme en el estomagó y mis músculos se tensarse ante eso ¡Como sé atrevía a bromear con eso!, pero no iba a demostrárselo, no le daría armas sobre mí.

—No lo recuerdo. —dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

Edward sonrió, porque el maldito sabía que mentía.

Sin decir una palabra puso su mano sobre mi muslo y lo acarició de arriba abajo mientras aceleraba.

No puede evitar cerrar los ojos y morder mis labios.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban a la velocidad del auto. A este paso o llegábamos a o moría de un infarto antes de estar en el maldito lugar.

Mordí mis labios con nerviosismo. La maldita mano de Edward cada vez se movía más cerca de mi coño…gracias a todos los cielos que tenía pantalón porque si ni ya se hubiera dado cuenta de la jodida fuga que tengo ahí.

Trataba con todas mis malditas fuerzas de que mi respiración no se entrecortara, me estaba excitando como la chingada y eso que solo era un pequeño rose.

¡Dios!

Casi sentí que se me paraba el corazón en el momento en el que el auto se detuvo.

Solo había silencio cortado por nuestras respiraciones algo aceleradas.

_Oh si, su respiración también estaba así y eso que mua no lo había tocado…_

Me sentía más sexy que..Siempre.

Edward paso su mano por su delicioso cabello rebelde ósea una de dos. O estaba nervioso o ansioso.

_Voto por las dos._

Sonreí.

_Hora de jugar perro._

—Así que…¿Cómo uniremos lazos Cullen? —dije mientras llevaba mi mano derecha al cierre de la blusa y jugueteaba con él.

Edward sonrió con esa maldita sonrisa torcida. Su mirada estaba fija en el escote de la blusa mientras se lamía los labios.

_Caliente._

—Así…—dijo en un susurro ronco antes de tomarme de la cintura con ambas manos y sentarme a horcajadas sobre él.

Sin preámbulos. Mi corazón se saltó un latido y mi pulso se aceleró aun más. No pensé que fuera así de…rápido el asunto.

Me paralicé.

La cercanía tan intensa y abrupta me paralizo. Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente de golpe cortándome la respiración.

_No es momento, no es momento para eso._

—Vamos pequeña Bella ¿no querías esto? —susurro con voz ronca acariciando mi abdomen por debajo de la blusa.

La furia me invadió en ese momento ¿Qué rayos hacía? Estaba desaprovechando la oportunidad…lo deseaba mucho, pero había algo que deseaba mucho más.

_Verlo rogar._

Sonreí maliciosamente mientras me incorporaba. — ¿Y tú que es lo que quieres Cullen? —dije comenzando a moverme sobre él, sintiendo su deliciosa erección en mi muy mojado coño.

En este momento odiaba los pantalones y bragas que traía puestos.

Reprimí un gemido y me mordí los labios.

El gimió y me pegó más a su cuerpo, restregándome su erección descaradamente, está ves no pude reprimirme y gemí.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control demasiado rápido.

Tomó mi cabello en un puño y lo jalo hacía atrás haciéndome jadear. —Quiero esto niñita…quiero jugar contigo —gruño bajando lentamente el cierre de mi blusa con su otra mano.

Lo jalo más fuerte y lamió desde mi cuello hasta el inicio de mis pechos.

—Edward…—susurré sintiendo pequeñas mordidas sobre mi sujetador.

—Hmmm. —gimió y soltó mi cabello, pronto sentí sus manos estrujando mis pechos con fuerza haciéndome gemir como gata en celo.

_De-li-cio-so._

_Ya estaban saltando las chispas._

Tome un puñado de su cabello igual y lo jale a mis labios, el sonrió y lamió los míos tentándome.

Abrí mis labios y nuestras lenguas se encontraron antes que nuestros malditos labios.

¡Joder! ¿Podía ser esto más caliente?

Nuestras lenguas se acariciaban suavemente mientras inconscientemente me movía sobre él y él levantaba las caderas simulando el coito.

El era grande, realmente grande.

Y cuando sus labios abarcaron los míos, comencé a succionar como una aspiradora su lengua haciendo que soltará un gran y delicioso gemido.

Volvió a tomar un puño de mi cabello y me separó de sus labios de un tirón.

— ¿Te gusta chupar niñita? —susurro con voz ronca y sexy.

Sonreí. tomando su mano derecha y sin quitar mi mirada de sus ojos lleve uno de sus dedos a mi boca, la di una larga lamida antes de meterlo entre mis labios y succionarlo suave al principio para después ir aumentando la intensidad.

Gimió y jadeo, sus ojos se oscurecían cada vez más.

Estaba disfrutando demasiado esto.

Gemí y llevé una de mis manos a mi pecho, comencé acariciarlo mientras mis caderas comenzaron a moverse más rápido sobre él.

—Puta madre. —gimió.

Oh Dios. Este era uno de los momentos más jodidamente felices en mi corta y zorra vida.

Saqué su dedo mis boca pero lo mantuve sobre mis labios. —¿Vas a darme mi paleta Cullen? Soy una niñita que quiere chupar su caramelo. —dije con voz sensual pero dulce.

Edward gruño y jalo mi cabello más fuerte.

Bastardo.

—Folla mi polla con tu díeliciosa y jodida boca ahora. —gruño mirándome intensamente.

Se me corto la respiración, sus ojos brillaban al punto de que el parecía de otro mundo, me hipnotizaban y quería hacerlo, quería ceder y darle placer.

—Vamos nena, siempre…siempre he querido follar esa boquita.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda.

_Siempre._

Casi, y digo casi sentí dolor.

_Malditos recuerdos._

Pero gracias a ellos recordé el por qué estaba aquí y que era lo que quería incluso más que follarlo con mi boca.

—¿Quieres eso Edward? ¿Mis labios alrededor de tu pene? ¿Mi lengua saboreándote? ¿Quieres tu semen en mi boca?

—Jodidamente sí. —susurro.

Mordí mi labio inferior y sonreí. —Entonces ruégame.

**Perdón por la laaarga esperaaa.**

**Pero FF ya no es mi lugar favorito. Espero poder pasar todo al blog pronto.**

**Está historia ya viene con todo, la amo se los juro y espero que la amen igual, apenas comenzamos.**

**PD. Aquellas personas que joden escribiendo en ingles que he sido reportada, que los fics con sexo no están permitidos, dejen de joder, hay miles de fics más explicitos y siguen con vida.**

**En fin.**

**Gracias a las que me siguen y a las que comentan esto es para ustedes,.**

**Love ya and see ya!**

**EffyLove.**


End file.
